1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bidirectional communication system, client terminals, a client management server, and a broadcast server. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bidirectional communication system which offers bidirectional communication services allowing video information including image and voice data to be transferred between clients (e.g., broadcast audiences) and a broadcast server providing broadcast programs. Further, the present invention relates to: a client terminal which performs bidirectional communication with a broadcast server to transfer video information including image and voice data; a client management server which manages clients in a bidirectional communication system delivering video information including image and voice data; and a broadcast server which performs bidirectional communication with client terminals to transfer video information including image and voice data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a category of broadcast programs which is specialized in record and CD music and features a short chat given by a disc jockey in every transitional period for changing discs. Many broadcast stations are offering such music programs today, and they are well accepted by a wide range of listeners. While it is a typical style, in this particular broadcast programs, that a regular speaker (or speakers) prepares appropriate topics to proceed the program, he/she occasionally makes an interview with some listeners during the program, mainly by using telephone. Broadcast stations also provide for facsimile terminals, in addition to telephone sets, to collect opinions and information from many listeners, when the program necessitates such a research.
The above methods of gathering information and opinions are not always satisfactory for individual listeners, and there is still room for improvement to meet their true needs. This is because of the limited capabilities of the conventional communication facilities used to link between listeners and broadcast stations. That is, the existing facilities only allow one-way or two-way voice communication or one-way still image transfer, which may not always be a sufficient vehicle for some listeners to convey their information.
For example, some listeners may be weak in putting their thoughts into words. Interviews with those listeners would exhibit some jerkiness, when the interviewer urged them to describe something that has a complicated structure and/or movement. While the majority listeners expect those broadcast programs to be easy and refreshing, the jerkiness of interviews could cause some adverse effect on their expectations.
In recent years, the multimedia communications technologies have been developed, with the aim of providing a unified transmission medium to deliver different types of information including voice, still pictures, and motion video. To meet the broadcast listeners"" needs and to promote their participation in broadcast programs, it is a strong demand to develop an advanced communication system in this area, taking advantage of today""s multimedia communications technologies.
Taking the above into consideration, an object of the present invention is to provide a bidirectional communication system which offers a wide variety of communication services to meet the needs of broadcast audiences.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a client terminal which offers a wide variety of communication services to meet the needs of broadcast audiences.
Moreover, still another object of the present invention is to provide a client management server which manages a wide variety of communication services to meet the needs of broadcast audiences.
Furthermore, still another object of the present invention is to provide a broadcast server which offers a wide variety of communication services to meet the needs of broadcast audiences.
To accomplish the above objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a bidirectional communication system that performs bidirectional communication of video information including image and voice data. This bidirectional communication system comprises: a plurality of client terminals, each of which transmits and receives the video information after sending a first and second service request messages over a communications network and having been granted authorization through a first and second authentication processes for the first and second service request messages, respectively; a broadcast server comprising a video data communication server which transmits and receives the video information to and from the client terminal of a requesting client whose identity has been successfully authenticated through the second authentication process, the video data communication server initiating the second authentication process by sending an authentication request message over the communication network in response to the second service request from the requesting client terminal; and a client management server to perform the first authentication process in response to the first service request message from the requesting client terminal, and to perform the second authentication process in response to the authentication request message from the video data communication server.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate preferred embodiments of the present invention by way of example.